


the cat who got the milk

by katsukiy



Series: NSFW Victuuri Week 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Come Eating, Couch Sex, Day 7, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Felching, Fluff, M/M, NSFW Victuuri Week 2017, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, prompt: positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiy/pseuds/katsukiy
Summary: “You're plenty flexible yourself,” is what comes out of Yuuri’s mouth, despite his plan of not fueling what is already a disaster in motion.Viktor still flushes prettily from the compliment, which is entirely too adorable for someone who's planning to put him into unconventional sex positions for kicks.





	the cat who got the milk

When Viktor comes running into the living room and scrambles to sit down at his feet on the couch, Yuuri feels a smile already stretching at his face. He still feigns ignorance and doesn't look up from the book in his hands, a terrible romance novel he promised Mari to read. It's actually pretty engrossing, but that's beside the point.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whines promptly after three seconds, and the smile gets even bigger on his face.

“Yes?” this time he looks up, only to see the adorable man he's married waving excitedly a rectangle at him.

“Look what I found!” Viktor tells him, and crashes forward in between his stretched legs impatiently to place the rectangle in his lap.

It's a book, of course, but what's surprising is the title.

Yuuri doesn't even have to talk, because his eyebrows do it for him.

“Don't make that face,” Viktor tuts, the glimmer in his eyes never losing intensity “It's exciting!”

The naked bodies entwined on the cover seem to blink up at him as to dare him to say the contrary.

“I can list plenty things we did more exciting than this,” he says anyway, just for spite. And in the list there's laundry. But that's because they had sex on the washing machine, and he can still feel the vibrations of the delicates cycle.

Viktor looks like a kicked puppy. He’s making that glittery eyes and pouty lip thing that Yuuri can't ever resist, and of course Yuuri can feel his resolve crumbling in a heap on the floor with his long timely discarded dignity.

“We could try some,” Viktor gushes, malvagiously self aware, leaning further into his chest and opening the godforsaken book. His fingers fly on the pages, looking for something, and if Yuuri had a suspicion that this was a long time coming he has the confirmation now.

“You're so flexible,” Viktor comments lightly, but the pride in his tone is unmistakable and makes Yuuri’s insides flutter even after all this time. “And we can work around my roles.”

“You're plenty flexible yourself,” is what comes out of Yuuri’s mouth, despite his plan of not fueling what is already a disaster in motion.

Yuuri has read the Kamasutra before. He knows what kind of stuff is in there. It mustn't be good for an old man like he is (he's barely thirty, but what gives).

Viktor still flushes prettily from the compliment, which is entirely too adorable for someone who's planning to put him into unconventional sex positions for kicks. Yuuri closes his book and lets it fall to the floor anyway, declaring himself defeated, and adjusts his position so Viktor can more comfortably stretch on his torso and in between his legs, still frantically flipping through the pages.

“Ah!” he exclaims at last, and tips the book towards him. Even upside down, Yuuri can tell one of them is going to die trying.

“That seems…” he tries to search for a non offending word. Coming up empty, he desists. “My english isn’t devious enough to make sense of these instructions,” he lies through his teeth. He knows there are some feasible options hidden in there, but he also knows they’re not the ones that tipped Viktor off.

Viktor pouts. “That’s what the illustrations are for,” he grumbles.

 _I love this man so much_ , Yuuri thinks. He plucks the book from Viktor’s hold, and how fast he relinquishes it’s telling, really. It sends a shiver down his spine, and the thud of the hard cover falling on the carpet is almost satisfying. Today books on the floor are a thing, apparently.

“What about,” Yuuri purrs, feeling just a little guilty about his deception “you fuck me right now, in this exact position, and then I let you suck the cum out of my ass?”

The way Viktor shifts against him is thrilling. They’ve tried so many things, during these years, but the way Yuuri can guess exactly what makes Viktor tick is a wondrous discovery every time, without fail. He’s not even embarrassed about how shamelessly he’s given the suggestion. His and Viktor’s bodies are pieces of a puzzle that slot together seamlessly, they _work_ , and he knows by now just how much that’s a thing he’s allowed to enjoy.

He also knows he’s just taking time, because his husband is a stubborn, stubborn man, but he’s also easily distracted and they can maybe start doing yoga together in preparation before folding themselves into pretzels for the sake of exploration. They’ll have to talk about it.

For now, Yuuri just arches his back on the arm of the couch and spreads his legs wide under and around Viktor’s body, lets his shorts hitch up on his thighs and gives a bashful smile for Viktor to feast upon. They kiss, slow and unhurried but filthy, all tongues and teeth and Viktor’s adoring gaze on his face.

When their crotches casually brush, Viktor springs up and off the couch like a scorched man, tosses a “We need lube,” behind his shoulders and runs towards the bedroom. Yuuri giggles helplessly and prays that Makkachin will stay put when Viktor undoubtedly startles her by barging through the door.

His worries are quickly placated by the unmistakable sound of cooing and the baby voice Viktor still uses when talking with their beloved dog. But who’s Yuuri to judge, he’s the same.

With a fond smile, he gets rid of his shorts and the thin t-shirt he’s wearing, tosses them somewhere behind himself and gets comfortable with his back pressed against a tactically placed cushion.

He’d be lying if he said the choice of the new couch they bought when they changed the furniture wasn’t entirely based on the level of convenience for sex, but that’s an absolutely valid reason to buy literally anything, so there’s that too.

The soft click of the bedroom door closing is enough to make his breath hitch in anticipation, as does the padding of Viktor’s bare feet on the floor. When he reaches the threshold, Viktor stops.

“Beautiful,” he says, low and intimate, and Yuuri can’t help his blush. That still gets him, everytime like it’s the first.

After that, Viktor literally leaps into his open arms. He has that wonderful expression of happiness that Yuuri’s come to love, the one that’s soft and deep enough to touch his heart, that pries its fingers inside the spaces of his ribs and spreads warmth wherever it brushes.

“I love you,” Yuuri says it first, and Viktor makes a happy noise, echoes it back with his nose hidden into his neck. When he emerges, he dangles the bottle of lube in front of Yuuri’s nose triumphantly.

Yuuri laughs, takes it from him easily. “No clothes allowed,” he decrees, schooling his expression into the semblance of a serious one, and Viktor nods, shoots him a somewhat flirty smile and kneels between his legs to push down and off his shorts. Yuuri helps him shrug off the shirt, too, with the hand that’s not holding the bottle - not because there’s the need to, but because like that he can touch Viktor’s chest in the motion. In fact, he ends up with that same hand splayed on his husband’s abs while the shirt is still stuck on his head, and Viktor huffs a chortle, tells him “thank you for the help” and frees himself alone, throwing his clothes in a unimportant direction.

Yuuri’s reply is to drag him down towards his torso, then, nipping playfully at his shoulder. “Shut up and get to work,” he mouths against the warm skin, and Viktor pries the bottle of lube from his hand again, wiggles down his body dutifully. Yuuri pushes up his legs as far as they can go, effectively presenting himself.

“Bossy,” Viktor mock-complains, a little choked up, uncapping the lid and dropping a generous amount on his fingers, then closing it again and placing it on the floor next to them.

Yuuri watches him warm up the lube intentionally slow with his lips curled up. When Viktor shoots him a look and doesn’t move, Yuuri shakes his head dramatically. “If you truly love me, I’ll have at least three of your fingers inside my ass within the next ten minutes.”

Viktor snorts, but even that is attractive on him. Unfair, Yuuri thinks, and then Viktor’s index slides inside his hole up to the knuckle. The sound he makes is startled, breathy, and he suddenly wants to lick the satisfied expression right off Viktor’s mouth. Except their position doesn’t properly allow it, not with the way Viktor is kneeled in front of him while he holds his own knees up against his chest.

That’s why he resorts to clenching down on him and pushing his hips minutely towards it, and Viktor gasps, stares at the place where his finger is being sucked in and out by his movements, which is very satisfying.

When Yuuri moans, though, he snaps out of it. He starts pumping inside him up and down, adds another finger and then another whenever Yuuri starts squirming to try and fuck himself against them more forcefully.

He wanted slow and sleepy, but he’s absolutely not sleepy anymore. “Fuck me,” is punched right out of his throat, and Viktor does. He slicks himself quickly, plunges inside in a single practiced movement.

Yuuri lets his legs unfold and hooks them on Viktor’s shoulders, and the angle is perfect. Viktor’s cock rams deeply inside him, and they build an easy rhythm. Yuuri’s own cock bounces on his belly with the force of the thrusts, and he wraps a hand around it, clutches the arm of the couch with the other with white knuckles.

They pant and moan against each other, swap between Russian and Japanese and English, curses and prayers all the same, the slick noises of skin slapping on skin filthy and wonderful.

Yuuri doesn’t move the hand around his cock, keeps it there and squeezes, bites his lips and keeps meeting Viktor’s thrusts with his hips, feeling hot and stretched thin, until Viktor topples forward with a shout and comes inside him, stilling in the overwhelming pleasure.

Yuuri wraps his arms around him as he crumbles into his arms, waits for him to come back from the high before wiggling pointedly his very wet hard-on on Viktor’s stomach, and Viktor is all messy hair and wide eyes when he raises his head to look at him, releases a weak laugh. “You’re so good,” he mumbles, dazedly, and Yuuri kind of blushes, but keeps his chin held high.

Viktor takes a minute for a lazy kiss and to gain his breath back before sliding down his body again, this time until his mouth brushes against the leaking tip of his cock.

It’s terribly tempting, but Yuuri has a goal and some promises to keep. “Ah hah,” he tuts weakly, shaking his head, and widens his legs again around Viktor’s head, pushes his ass up invitingly. Viktor’s eyes shine with something that seems like gratitude.

He still trails a wet lick from the tip to the base of his length, making him hiss. His tongue keeps going then, moving to his balls and perineum, till it meets his hole, still raw and soft. He doesn’t hesitate to delve inside, and Yuuri can’t help making a wounded noise.

Viktor licks inside him sloppily at first, pushing delighted sounds along with his tongue, the squelching it makes almost too much to bear. Yuuri wraps his hand around his dick again, but this time he moves, achingly fast, strips himself viciously and presses against Viktor’s mouth with what could be defined desperation.

When Viktor pulls his tongue out, latches on his hole and starts _sucking_ , it’s the thought of what he’s doing that pushes him over the edge. He cries out, rides his orgasm gratefully while Viktor keeps sucking out every drop of cum from inside his asshole.

After he comes down from it, Viktor keeps going still, forcing little whimpers out of him. Finally, when he’s done, he emerges from between his legs with the triumphant smile of the cat who got the milk.

He’ll reproach himself for even thinking it, but in a disturbingly literal way, Viktor just did.

Viktor’s gaze flickers to the side, then, and he says “I think some lube got onto the books you dropped earlier,” then, even more excitedly “I’ll have to buy a new copy! This time maybe with colored illustrations.”

Ah. About that. Yuuri will have to prepare himself to insane amounts of yoga. He hides his face inside his elbow with a groan. Goddammit, Kamasutra.

**Author's Note:**

> The first doc I opened for this was about them having sex inside the Hasetsu ice rink, but then I hit a slump and went off onto a train of self-pity about the quality of my writing. Then I said, fuck it, and this plot hit me in the face. I didn't scrap the ice rink sex off, obviously, I just opened a new document and left that one for later. If anyone's interested, just say so and I'll wrap it up asap.  
> What do you know, I actually wrote the prized felching? God bless. This is for you, MagicalMirai, I hope you don't feel cockblocked anymore.  
> This is fluffy sex, and I had intended for it to be slow and sleepy, but as you can see, it got out of hand and into smutty (but soulful) real quick. I just love thinking about them five, six years from now, completely comfortable around each other, with their fluffy Immortal Beast Makkachin in their cute St. Petersburg apartment, with the largest couch ever seen for the most comfortable sexy times. I just [clenches fist] love them so much.  
> For the record, I was talking with Hails about positions just yesterday, and I have to confirm my first stance that "how the fuck do you describe sex positions in english, the only english word i know is cock". For that feeling of integrity, I skimmed through articles and downloaded the Kamasutra for real. Here's an online [copy](https://www.pdf-archive.com/2015/02/16/the-complete-illustrated-kama-sutra/the-complete-illustrated-kama-sutra.pdf) for you too, if you don't wanna feel excluded. I think Viktor would propose shit like [the Wanton Wheelbarrow](https://mizthunderthighs.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/the-wheelbarrow.jpg?w=232&h=218) because the name is outrageous. SO MUCH YOGA WILL BE NEEDED.  
> The horrible pun that even Yuuri regrets and that of course ended up as the title of the fic? You know I had to do it to 'em. 
> 
> Anyways! This is my last entry for NSFW Victuuri Week, for the prompt: positions! WHEE, this was certainly a wild ride. I'm gonna make a series of all the entries so you can find them more easily, in case you're interested.  
> It was so much fun to try and keep up with the prompts and come up with something on the spot, which ended in me writing literally one piece of smut a day (three on the first because I was late wth) and that......was really something. I would do it again in a heartbeat, honestly.  
> Congrats to every artist/writer that participated, you're all wonderful and amazing. I hope we gave fandom a marvelous time like the one I personally had.
> 
> And now for the usual spam, you can find me @[tumblr](http://yuriplisetsk.tumblr.com) where I'll get on not entirely smutty prompts again, but I'll never stop crying about yoi.  
> If you liked this, please leave a kudo or a comment, or even both, it would make my day brighter.  
> 


End file.
